Protecting The Light
by Aria Snow
Summary: Thanks to Veronica's sacrifice, the gang manages to escape with their lives from Mordegon's clutches. But Erik, Serena, and the Luminary have been separated from the others during the fall. With their friend in no shape to fight, they are forced to be his shield and run with him. Will the Luminary make it out?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I have fallen head over heals for Dragon Quest 11's world and story(I'm lose to post game now). So I thought I write a bit of a AU of what happened the day the world tree fell. For the sake of the story I'll be using the name I used for the hero, Jessie, from my own game file. lol :'D I think it's appropriate since the name means "Gift" and the Luminary was a gift of hope and light to the people.

* * *

_My kinsmen and my brother,_  
_My shieldmate and my guide._  
_May my arm always defend you,_  
_And your honor lift you high._

_You are true and destined prince_  
_And my sword is by your side_  
_I wil__l__ fight for you in glory_  
_Till I die._  
_~ "True & Destined Prince", Heatherdale_

**Chapter 1**  
**Fading Light**

~.~.~.~

Chaos burned the world below as the sacred mother, Yggdrasil fell and crashed to the land of Erdrea below. What folks didn't see were flashes of light scatter away from it like rats jumping a sinking ship. Three flashes came to crash on one of the many shorelines. As the light vanished it revealed three teens lying in the sand. One, the first to stir was a young girl with long blond hair done up in a green headband and wore a green and white long sleeve corset dress. She was bruised and battered, but for the most part had come out of her ordeal unscathed some how. _"W-we made it...? But where is everyone-!?"_she thought as her eyes landed on the messy haired bluette ex-thief lying on the ground out cold.

"Erik!"she squeaked frantically and hurried over.

She acted without a second thought and quickly started healing her injured friend. His wounds weren't life threatening, thank Yggdrasil's light for that. So they did not take long to heal with her mana and a groan soon escaped her companion. Erik slowly sat up rubbing his neck subconsciously with a groan.

"Ugh remind me to pummel that damn brute for that."he hissed, a cheeky glint to his blue eyes as he took her offered hand to help him up. "Thanks, guess I owe you for that one."

"At least you're ok. But where's everyone? Where's Jessie?"asked the young priestess in concern.

"I'm not sure, we must have gotten separated by that blast."Erik was quickly looking around.

That was when he spotted a very familiar emerald tear shaped pendant with the crest of the Dundrasil Royal Family on it in the tide. His eyes grew wide as did Serena's as he picked it up. This was their friend's necklace! Jessie never took it off for anything! This sent the duo into a frenzy as they frantically began to scope the area, calling for their Luminary friend. They soon found him not far away, floating in the shallows.

"Erik, it's Jessie!"pointed out Serena as she hurried over.

"Jessie, hang on I got you partner!"Erik was fast to race out and dive into the water after their friend. The water wasn't exactly calm either but refused to give up and soon he managed to grab his closest friend by the hand before a wave crashed down onto them pulling them under for a moment. Serena watched in fright but sighed in relief as Erik surfaced once more with Jessie's arm around his shoulders, gasping for air. He before long got to the safety of the sandy beach and set him down as he coughed up the sea water from his lungs. Serena hurried over to the boys' sides. Jessie was severely injured, if all the blood and his wounds were anything to go by.

"Oh Jessie, come on wake up please!"

"Don't you go quitting on us now, don't you dare!"

Jessie whimpered as he began to cough up water, earning a bit of relief from his two friends. He was alive but Jessie was struggling to breath and was in so much pain. He wanted to just curl up into a ball like Sandy by the fireplace. But it hurt to move, it hurt to breath and he wanted to retreat away from it. He was in a bad way, his companions could see this.

Erik though looked up and noticed the chaos was attracting monster, "Serena we can't stay here!"

Serena gasped at the sight, "What are we gonna do? There's too many and Jessie's in no shape to be fighting and we can't take them all on by ourselves!"

Erik hissed at this comment; the blonde was right. Fighting was not an option this time, not with their friend in such bad shape. Without a second thought Erik hoisted Jessie onto his back, "We're gonna make a run for it. Attack only if you have to!"

"A-alright!"Serena swiftly dashed after Erik.

They wasted no time but the monsters didn't either, homing in on them like a moth to a flame. They wanted to finish what the Dark One started. As if Serena and Erik were going to allow that to happen. But because of the Luminary's condition it was not safe for Erik to fight back; he could only dodge. Which left it up to the priestess to fend off any attacks with her offensive mana attacks. But the ex-thief was swiftly aware of where they had crashed; this was the northern Erdea. While he knew the frozen north well he didn't know this area. But thankfully after what seemed like hours they had given the horde of monsters the slip. Erik glanced over at hearing the labored breathing of the Luminary in his ear. It frustrated and concerned him.

"Serena, I think he's getting worse. We gotta find somewhere to hide and fast."panted Erik.

Serena being mindful of the rocky terrain quickly made her way over. Jessie looked so pale and while his clothes by now had dried she could see he was shivering and broken into an awful sweat. She reached out and her hand let out a healing light as she touched his back. It seemed to ease his breathing and their poor friend's pain but not by much.

"I've stabilized him, but I'm afraid that's all I can manage for the moment...i-if only my mana wasn't so low right now."sighed Serena sadly in concern.

"Look, you aren't to blame. You're doing more then I can right now."reassured Erik, earning a small smile from the blonde before they continued on.

~.~.~

They had soon found a sanctuary hidden away from any prying eyes. They knew it would be a safe place to hide out for now here in these lost ruins. They couldn't put a finger on it but Serena knew right away there was something sacred about this place with the tower and the pedestal with the Luminary's mark. Jessie stirred, his hand twitching as once barely became lucid. he could feel the pain but he also felt a welcome warmth from whomever was carrying him letting out a moan as they carefully set him down in the shade of a tree.

"Everything's going to be alright."soothed Serena, tenderly brushing a few wayward strands of brown hair aside.

"I'll go get a fire started, sound good?"offered Erik.

"That would be great. It would help a lot, but don't be too long ok?"Serena was quickly getting supplies out from her own bag. Erik simply nodded and waved before hurrying off.

Serena could feel herself trembling from her nerves, quickly slapping both her cheeks with her hands. This was no time to be nervous! Jessie's life could very well be in her hands right now and action was needed. She blushed at realizing she'd need to remove his tunic to get a better look. "You can do this Serena."she thought. Quickly she took Erik's smaller knife from his pouch he had set aside and cut the tunic clean off revealing the horrible wound dealt by Jaspar to his back from his dark mana. But the worst was the one dealt to poor Jessie by the Dark One when he shoved his hand right into his chest.

How was he even alive?

Serena swiftly got to work by first removing any ailments the fiends most certainly had inflicted. Next was to get these wounds healed which, by the damage, would not be healed in a single day. But at least she could repair it enough to move it from life threatening and stop the bleeding. With that done she got to work and made up a poultice to help the healing and prevent infection. Unfortunately they didn't have much supplies left thanks to that fall. But they had enough to make do. As she applied it Erik arrived with wood for the fire, "How is he?"

"He's alright for now but he's seriously hurt and needs rest. It's a miracle he is even alive, Erik."she said as she bandaged up the wounds.

Erik's frustration was clear on his face but it melted into relief as he got a fire going. His partner, his best friend was alive. Hurt, but alive. But he was not a fool he could see the pain and shaky, labored breathes Jessie was taking. He nervously clenched the flint in his hand as dark memories of his past came forward of one he had lost. What if Jessie wasn't strong enough to pull through this? He shook his head and started up the fire. "No, don't think like that. Think of all we've gone through, he'll pull through this."he thought anxiously looking over to see Serena put her cloak over their Luminary friend.

"It's late Serena, you should get some rest. I'll keep watch."stated Erik as he went over to the young mage. The poor girl looked exhausted.

"Thank you, Erik that's very kind of you."Erik gave a small smile as Serena gladly got up and went to sleep not far from the fire.

He then plopped himself down by his ailing friend Taking a cloth Serena set aside to clean off the sweat from Jessie's face. "You're gonna pull through this, partner I know you will. Then we'll find our friends and send that bastard running with his tail between his legs. So don't you dare give up now."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_And I can't see in the stormy weather_  
_I can't seem to keep it all together_  
_And I, I can't swim the ocean like this forever_  
_And I can't breathe_  
_God, keep my head above water_  
_I lose my breath, at the bottom_  
_Come rescue me, I'll be waiting_  
_I'm too young to fall asleep_  
~ "Head Above Water" - Avril Lavigne

**Chapter 2**  
**The Storm**

~.~.~

Jessie ended up waking late in the night, dazed and confused as to where he was. He couldn't seem to keep his sight in focus but he could make out the warmth and crackling of a fire near by. He could also feel a soothing warm but soft light over him. His dull, pained gaze went into focus long enough to see it was Serena tending to his wounds with her mana.

"Oh you're awake, thank goodness!"she said in delight at noticing. "Erik, wake up!"

Erik bolted awake in a panic ready to grab his dagger in a heart beat. But quickly noticed why Serena had roused him...it was Jessie, he was awake! Swiftly he stumbled over in delight to his friend's side. "Hey how you feeling there?"

Jessie wanted to speak, to reassure them he was feeling ok. But he felt too weak to even do that as gasping and whimpering from a sudden shock wave of pain from his chest and back. The sensation all too real and indescribable to bare. This worried the duo as Serena was fast to resume the healing which as she feared was going slow. Jessie panted, his dull gaze looking so frighted and meek.

"I'll take that as not feeling good at all."sighed Eric in concern.

Serena pulled a simple vile of a blue liquid from her bag after calming the Luminary down. Erik knew instantly what it was the priestess had pulled out. It was a simple medical potion made from sleeping hibiscus mixed with various herbs for pain. It was one of the medicines she and Rab would give if anyone of the group had been sick or seriously hurt. Which had happened some times after a particularly harsh fight with a monster.

"Drink this, it'll help with the pain Jessie."soothed Serena.

Jessie gave a weak nod and with a little help he took the medicine and was with care laid back down by Serena as Erik put the cloak back over him. Jessie gave a feeble smile before drifting back to sleep. They were safe here but would it be long enough to allow themselves to recover or would they be found first? It was a thought they both pushed aside as Erik took the next watch and Serena went to get some rest.

~.~.~

Erik being an early riser and a light sleeper was the first to wake up just as the weak morning light cast an eerie glow through the rocky crevices and leafy canopy. He gave a quick stretch and went over to check up on his friend. Jessie was looking rather flushed and even more pale and his skin just drenched in sweat. Erik out of concern took off one of his fingerless gloves and reached out with the greatest of care. He frowned at feeling he was defiantly burning up. "Not good something's wrong."he thought.

"Serena, wake up."he called out quickly, his tone cracking from worry.

Serena woke up in a daze for a moment but was startled at seeing Erik kneeling over the Luminary. The ex-bandit's tone soon registered and jolted her into action as he scurried over. The reason became clear as to why. Jessie was running a fever and clearly struggling so much, gasping for air as his face was contorted from the agony she knew he was in.

"There's defiantly something going on."she said in frustration as she got to work to try and find the cause.

"Do you think it's because Mordigan took his powers?"Erik wondered setting a damp cloth on his friend's forehead.

"Very likely. But I think it might also because mother Yggdrasil fell. The Luminary is closely knit to her, closer then anyone else."she stated as she quickly looked over his wounds. She hoped it wasn't because Yggdrasil's heart had been stolen by th-that monster! Jessie's wounds would have killed anybody else instantly. As she was using her magic to scan for the problem she noticed something was defiantly wrong. The Dark One had defiantly wanted Jessie dead.

"Poisoning from dark mana."she spoke up at last.

"Mana poisoning? But how is that even possible, mana is everywhere in Erdrea."pointed out Erik as he watched Serena grab her bag and start digging through it.

"It's possible, but rare. You and Sylvando are both able to do this with your abilities thanks to your unique mana. Mana from somebody like the Dark One is one of those."She swiftly informed.

"Can you cure him?"Serena gave at Erik, a determined look on her face.

"I can but I'm missing some ingredients for the antidote."Erik started pacing in thought at this new information. Then he recalled their climb up the tree. He remembered they had stopped briefly to allow Rab to get his second wind. He recalled Jessie had taken an empty vile and had filled it with dew, then another he had filled with holy water from the tree, but the most odd thing at the time he had seen was the Luminary picking some leaves that had fallen that were still fresh and green. Then it dawned on former bandit...they were all healing ingredients and insanely good ones. "Serena check his bag."

The same realization dawned on the priestess's face. Swiftly she grabbed the Luminary's bag and opened it. Throughout their entire journey Jessie had always grabbed ever healing herb and tonic he could find or buy. He rarely ever disposed of anything and always saying, "We might need this later." She had to thank Yggdrasil that her friend was always prepared. Her eyes turned wide with hope and delight. Jessie in deed had the ingredients she was missing and on top of it a couple vials of dew from Her great leaves. She quickly sent Erik to go fetch some supplies.

Jessie during all this felt like he was drowning as he awoke to a world out of focus. He felt so scared as he reached out with a feeble trembling hand. Serena noticed this and took hold of his hand, "Shh, you're gonna be just fine." she soothed. The look of fear in those azure eyes that were normally so kind and bright was not a look she liked seeing in the Luminary. Jessie had always been a quiet boy, preferring his actions speak for him. So the way he was behaving was very much a reminder that like herself, Erik, and Veronica he was still just a sixteen year old boy. A frightened, hurt, very sick boy that needed support and comfort. Something she was more then happy to do as she finished making the antidote. With care Serena got him to drink it as Erik returned with supplies from around the area.

"I guess we wait now, huh?"Serena nodded as she pulled out a blanket from the supply bag and covered up their friend.

"Yes, it's up to him now...all we can do is wait and pray."she sighed.

~.~.~

Throughout the day and night the duo stayed up on look out for any threats but also to tend to their ailing friend. Serena looked positively exhausted and had nodded off and was asleep beside the young Luminary. Which is what the brunette saw as he came to, feeling like a golem had stepped on him. Painfully he tried to prop himself up only to feel a firm hand gently force him back down. He looked over to see it was Erik, that same smile he knew so well on his partner in crime's face. "Woah easy there, partner you'll open up your wounds that way."scolded Erik, a playful note to his voice.

"Sorry..."croaked Jessie.

"Nah, not your fault. You had us worried though, Serena's been working no stop."he said as he knelled down at his side, tucking him back in. Erik could see the surprise on his friend's face but also gratitude as the hero looked over at the sleeping blonde. The ex-thief could also see why his friend was still very pale his breathing was a lot better. Erik took off his glove and touched his companion's forehead. "Hm, still feverish, but it's not as bad as yesterday."thought Erik as he slipped his glove back on.

Jessie gave an apologetic smile, "Still, th-thank...you.."

Erik was surprised for a moment but laughed as he got up to his feet, "That's what friends are for, partner."

Jessie nodded before drifting back off to sleep feeling a cool cloth get placed back onto his head by Erik. Erik then moved away truly feeling a sense of relief. Now he was more then certain Jessie would pull through this storm. Now they just needed to let him rest and Serena to keep up her healing sessions with her mana. The best thing though, this place defiantly seemed to be hidden away and protected from even the Dark One's prying eyes. he dug his hand into his pocket and took out Jessie's pendant with a small fond grin before getting up and gently putting it back around it's owner's neck. Yes, right where it belonged.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

_The image in your eyes_  
_Reflecting the pain that has taken you_  
_I hear it in your voice so ridden with shame_  
_From what's ailing you_  
_I won't give up, so don't give in_  
_You've fallen down but you can rise again_  
~ "A Reason To Fight" by Disturbed

**Chapter 3**  
**Get Out Alive**

~.~.~

It had been a little over a week since they arrived in this strange hidden grotto. Erik steadily climbed down from the rocky cliff face and landed nimbly like a cat on the ground. He had gotten back from managing to find a traveling merchant and bought more supplies and some warmer clothes and cloaks. It had taken him days so he was unsure how things were going. But he still couldn't shake the feeling this sanctuary would be discovered and it was pure luck they had not been found by the monsters that flew the skies. They had to change their hiding place and quickly.

It didn't take long for him to get to the campsite to find Serena polishing her wand. he set the bag full of clothes and supplies down, earning a warm smile from the priestess. "Welcome back Erik. Got everything we needed?"

"Yeah, some how. How's Jessie doing?"asked Erik as he joined her.

"Not much improvement since you left. He's still in a lot of pain. I've completely out of my healing drafts I made when we were back in Arboria."she said as they glance over at their friend.

Erik could see there was a little bit of improvement on his partner. He slept deeply and soundly thanks to Serena's healing draft. There was a little color back to his complexion and not like somebody on his death bed at least. That was a good sign but the Luminary was still pale as a ghost. Breathing while it was steady it was shallow, each breath causing the agony on his face. He sighed as his friend whimpered, curling into himself causing the blanket to be moved off him in the process. Serena simply scooted over and pulled it back over Jessie and took the cloth to dry off the sweat.

"His fever has broken at least. But he took a direct blow to the back from Jaspar and stabbed in the chest by that bastard's hand. Of course he's feeling like crap, he's lucky to be alive...we all are."pointed out Erik, trying to reassure the mage.

"You're right, sorry I got a little gloomy there."smiled Serena apologetically.

"Don't sweat it. Now we better get ready and packed up to go."urged Erik as he dusted off his pant legs and handed her a warm cloak which she gladly took.

Of course Erik was right; they couldn't stay here forever as the risk of discovery increased the longer they stayed put. With a little help from each other they managed to get a fresh change of warmer clothes onto Jessie along with a cloak, pulling the hood over his head. Erik once more took their friend onto his back, steadying him with Erik's sash. The duo nodded in understanding and agreement and hurried on their way.

To be honest they weren't entirely sure leaving that grotto was the right choice completely but what choice did they have? They had no doubts the Dark One was searching everywhere for the Luminary. If they found him they would kill him with no hesitation. Serena and Erik had determined it would be wise to go deeper into these mountains, sticking to the shadows and using what little holy water they could to keep monsters at bay. But they both agreed on one thing; for now it would be best if they disappeared with Jessie into the frigid cold of Sniflheim's realm.

"How's he holding out Erik?"asked Serena adjusting her cloak from a blast of frigid wind.

"Still out like a light, but this cold isn't gonna help."stated Erik over the wind.

"No it's not, he shouldn't even have been moved but we have no choice do we?"Erik nodded in agreement at her words as they continued on.

Unfortunately their final vial of holy water was now wearing off and that meant trouble. It did not take long at all for a vicious roar of a dragon to reach their ears as a black serpentine shape came into view. Their eyes turned wide, Erik swearing at the sight. This was the worst time for this to happen as they were on a cliff in the open. The mighty beast bellowed as it dived at them with claws and fangs bared. Erik and Serena just managed to dodge the attack. But it was Erik that had to be extra careful due to his unconscious charge on his back.

"Erik, run!"yelped Serena, using a defensive spell to protect themselves from a blast of ice breath.

"Hey don't have to ask me twice, lets ditch this lizard breath!"yelped Erik as they made a break for it.

But the beast was not giving up easily as it gave chase, shooting blast after blast of fire and icy breath at the trio. Until one blast knocked them off their feet and sent them rolling through the snow. resulting in their friend being tossed off Erik's back in the process not far away. Frantically as the beast neared they tried to get to Jessie only to be blocked off and swatted back by the scaled serpent's tail while the beast growled, turning his head towards Jessie.

"Jessie!"they cried out in fright as they leaped back into action.

The beast roared in agony as he felt Erik's dagger sunk into the dragon's flesh as he delivered a Cobra Strike. Serena tried to hurry over but the serpent thrashed and lashed out, knocking her back in it's fury to shake the ex-bandit off. But what didn't realize all that noise and the chaos had stirred the Luminary from his rest. Adrenaline was kicking in at the sight of the beast as Jessie feared for his friends' lives. It forced him despite the unbearable agony he was suffering to get to his feet, gripping the cliff face for support. "You aren't touching my friends!"he thought in fury as he raised his hand fired off an intense blast of fire that consumed the beast, rendering it to ash. Erik and Serena were taken aback as they hurried over just as Jessie began to fall forward; he had pushed himself far too hard.

"I've gotcha!"Erik raced over and just managed to catch his friend and turned him over to see fresh blood from the wound on his chest and really, really struggling with the pain as Serena quickly joined them and got to work.

"Oh Jessie, you pushed yourself too far again."she mushed in worry as she cast her healing light to fix the damage.

Once that was done Serena decided it'd be best she take over carrying their comrade. Erik had to hand it to Serena; she was stronger then she looked. The rest of the way they managed to some how avoid the hoards of monsters and get to their new destination: an old abandoned cabin sheltered away. Quietly they entered and with care Serena set Jessie into the bed after getting the cloak off. While not far off Erik had the fire roaring to get the cabin warmed up.

Serena though stayed by Jessie's side, making sure he was comfortable after finishing changing the bandages and managing to get the wounds closed up again. Thanks to that dragon Jessie was back to be in worse shape then when they had left. More then likely that fall was what opened up the wound. "This really set back his progress...and he was just starting to improve too."she thought sadly as she tucked him in.

* * *

Weeks passed sense they arrived at the cabin and Jessie hadn't awoken since the fight with the dragon. Serena was performing another healing session while Erik had gone out to hunt. It had taken awhile but the wound on his back pretty much healed and could left to finish recovering on it's own. It was that pesky wound to his chest that was being so stubborn. But that could be partly because this wound wasn't normal. Her hand soon stopped glowing and she applied to poultice she made with Her great leaves mixed in to the regular mixture Serena normally made.

Then she went about the usual routine of dressing the wound back up before tucking him in once more. She wished she could take away his suffering; she wanted their mellow and smiling Jessie back. But even with healing mana this was a wound that would at most take a good few months to heal properly. So the best the could do was make sure he was as comfortable as possible, tend to him, and make sure they helped manage the pain which would slowly dull with time. They just had to be patient. She then left the room for a moment to felt some water and a clean cloth and set them on the nightstand She dipped the cloth in the water and then ringed it out before setting it on the young Luminary's forehead, his expression easing at cool welcoming feel it brought.

"There you go, everything's gonna be alright."she soothe with a gentle smile and sat down to start playing her harp. It was a song Serenica had written, a lullaby for Erdrik when he was hurt or sick or upset. To her relief Jessie defiantly responded to it and was being eased into a more restful slumber. As she looked over, though it was very faint she could see the mark of the Luminary return to his hand with a faint glow as if responding to the melody. It was brief as it had came as quickly as it went. But it meant good news and it prompted her to keep playing the simple tune. Yes everything would be alright, hope was still here.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

_Drifting beneath the horizon_  
_Body is weak but I'm trying_  
_To make it to shore, but I'm falling short_  
_I need You more_  
_Wave after wave, I've been sinking_  
_So unto your promise I'm clinging_  
_You say that I'm strong, to you I belong_  
_Keep holding on_

_You are my anchor_  
_So steady me, steady me now_  
_You are my anchor_  
_You're keeping my feet on the ground_  
_In angry oceans, you've never broken through_  
_Every wave of the storm_  
_You are my anchor_  
_So steady me, steady me now_  
_Come steady me, steady me now_

~ "Anchor" by Skillet

**Chapter 4**  
**Yggdrasil's Child**

~.~.~

Jessie tossed and turned throughout the night, clearly in a lot of distress. His dreams were haunted by the battle at Yggdrasil's Heart, made worse by a steadily growing fever that plagued him again. The scene kept being played like a broken record. Unfortunately Serena and Erik were outside talking. But they were soon alerted by his scream forcing them into action and discovered their friend on the freezing cold wooden floor just shaking like a leaf.

"Jessie, it's alright we're here."Serena soothed.

"It's alright, partner we aren't going anywhere."Erik gave a reassuring grin as he helped Jessie back into bed, "There up you go."

"B-burns...c..can't-"wheezed Jessie before going into a violent coughing fit, blood coming out as a result.

This really sent the duo into a panic at the sight of blood being coughed up. Was the damage from Mordigon and that fall more severe then what Serena's skill level could handle alone? Each time he seemed to be getting better he would take a turn for the worse again. Serena pulled off one of the most potent spells she knew in an effort to try and help heal him.

"He needs help, I-I'm not skilled enough...he needs Lord Robert."Serena was trying so hard not to break into tears.

Even Erik was at a loss and wasn't about to sit around unable to do nothing. Swiftly he stormed out of the room and got into his new black garb and adjusted his new gloves, boots, and fur rimmed cloak with a wolf crest. He then twirled his dagger and fastened it to his leg and grabbed his sack before looking over the map. "If we survived, the others surely did as well. I have to find Rab, nobody else can be trusted with Jessie."he thought with a scowl. He had heard whispers here and there of the old nobleman turned hermit and it seemed, if his hunch was right he was not far away. If anybody could help it was Rab. So swiftly he left a note for Serena then left into the night.

Back in the room Serena was working tirelessly to keep the Luminary calm and comfortable. But sleep was defiantly something he just couldn't grasp again no matter how he wished to be lost to it. No matter how hard Serena tried and it frustrated her. Would they loose the one that kept their "family" together? The thought sent her into tears as she sat by her friend's side. Jessie heard her sobs and opened his dull, pained, fevered gaze and with a clammy and trembling hand he reached up to wipe away her tears. It caught her off guard as she looked at him as he took one instead ragged breath after another. But there on his face was concern and determination, despite how pale he looked.

"Pl-please...don't cry...I won't lo...ose..."panted the young hero feebly.

Serena took his hand in her's and nodded, still sobbing a little as she dried her eyes on her sleeve. He was right, how did she let her heart and mind wonder off to such a dark place of despair? She could not loose heart. She had to keep hold of hope and have faith in her friend. Tenderly she tucked him back in before going to the desk and started working on some healing potions. Some how she managed to make a week's worth of the healing elixirs with what supplies they had left. But had tried some of the Yggdrasil Dew Jessie had gathered. Serena hoped this might work better as she helped Jessie take the elixir and laid him back down.

"There, get some sleep Jessie. I'll be here when you wake up."she said softly stroking his cheek.

"Pro...mis...e...?"he croaked groggily.

"Promise."She reassured with a smile as she watched her friend smile weakly back before surrendering ot slumber.

~.~.~

It was days before Serena heard a commotion at the door. Hastily she raced out of the room to be greeted by the sight of Erik and Rab. "Erik, Rab!"she called in delight.

"Ah lassie, good to see ye alright."greeted the old noble, embracing the priestess.

"We don't have time for this. How's Jessie?"piped up Erik quickly.

Serena quickly pulled away, "He's gotten worse, not even my healing drafts are helping anymore."

"Let's not waste a moment then lassie, take me to the laddie."said Rab with due haste.

Serena nodded and hurried to take Jessie's grandfather to his room. Without a second thought the old mage raced over to his grandson's side. Sure enough what Erik had informed was true. So many emotions were going through Robert's heart. His precious, darling grandson was safe and alive! But Jessie's complexion was so pale and flushed with a horribly high fever. His breathing was horribly unsteady and ragged. Carefully he pulled the sheets down to Jessie's waist to reveal the bandaged up wound dealt by the Dark One. Seeing it brought a see of emotions to a raging storm. Rage at Jaspar and Mordigon for harming his late daughter's lil' boy, relief and gratitude to see his grandson alive, and concern and sorrow to see him in such a state. The last time he had seen Jessie like this was after the boy had taken a hit from a strong attack from an ice mage. But the injuries had never been as serious as this.

"How long has the laddie been like this?"he asked as he gently stroked his grandson's cheek comfortingly.

"He was getting better a few weeks ago but he took a sudden turn for the worst."informed Serena sadly.

"We'll get him all patched up before ye know it, lassie."reassured Rab as Erik went to take a seat outside anxiously. He had done what he could; the best thing now was just stay out of the healers' way and wait.

Rab instantly got to work as Serena informed him of everything she'd been doing and had done. As he examined the damage it was clear there was a lot of internal damage they weren't seeing that the younger, less experienced Serena had missed out of no fault of her own. Thankfully it would be an easy fix, but a lengthy one. So Rab got to work using the strongest healing spell he knew at this point in time. With some help from Serena broken rips were mended which solved the breathing problems. Outer damage was healed and closed up as much as possible along with any internal damage. With their teamwork they managed to reduce the damage to just a moderate flesh wound.

Serena applied a fresh poultice and dressing before tucking him back in as Rab pulled up a chair, completely exhausted and spent of his mana. He looked over at his grandson who finally looked at peace and a great deal of color had returned to his complexion. From here on out they could let that wound heal on it's own and focus on that fever.

"What a relief, Jessie looking so much better now. But I can't figure out what brought on the fever."mused Serena softly as she sat down just as exhausted.

"Just a wee case of the flu. The laddie will be 'ack on his feet in a few days. Ye go get some rest lassie, I'll be staying with my grandson."said Rab with a smile.

"You sure? I don't mind staying to help look after him."Rab simply shook his head no at the offer.

"It's alrigh' the laddie's out of danger now. Go get some sleep."he reassured the priestess.

Serena gave a tired grin before quietly leaving the room and closing the door behind her. By the overjoyed shout and scolding Rab overheard Erik had been informed of the good news. Rab quietly smiled fondly at his grandson's sleeping face as he replaced the cool cloth. He allowed himself a moment of weakness, tears of joy flowing briefly before drying them. The fates had taken so much from the old lord and since finding him by chance at Octogonia there had been many times his sweet grandson had danced with death and prevailed. Here he was, safe and alive.

"Ye're safe now laddie, ye wake up when ye're ready to and we'll all be by ye side when you do."Rab said fondly in a soft tone.

Jessie stirred a bit, whimpering from his feverish dreams, "Grandpa...e-every...one..." he coughed in his sleep.

Rab got to his feet and walked over to sit by his side. The boy was defiantly having nightmares. Ellanor as a child used to get them too. Was he being forced to relive the back at Yggdrasil's Heart chamber in his slumber? That wouldn't do. His memories wondered then though it had been quite some time no doubt he was rusty he started to sing a lullaby,

_"Goodnigh' sleep tigh', child of Yggdrasil_  
_The sun, it is sleepin' and the night is still_  
_The stars, watch over ye with twinkling eyes_  
_To ward off the darkness until dawn arrives..."_

Sure enough Jessie was eased into a deeper slumber, soothed by the familiar lullaby. One his adoptive mother always sang to him but unknown to him, his birth mother had as well before the kingdom fell. Though it was brief the mark appeared on his hand in very faint glow as his hand twitched as he turned and to Rab's delight and surprise nuzzled into his hand that had been comforting the Luminary. A parental smile spread from ear to ear, practically glowing in mirth. It was easy to forget that some times the boy was just that, still just a teenager a child. And the Luminary's youth showed on his ailing face as he slept deeply and soundly, stirring slightly by a cough or two. only to settle once more.

"Sweet dreams laddie."

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

_You're not alone_  
_Together we stand_  
_I'll be by your side_  
_You know I'll take your hand_  
_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_  
_There's no place to go_  
_You know I won't give in_  
_No, I won't give in_

~ "Keep Holding On" Avril Lavigne

**Chapter 5**  
**By Your Side**

~.~.~

Jessie's eyes twitched as he began to rouse from his slumber, wincing at the eerie light that hit his face as it peaked through the frosted window. He felt horrible but better then he had all month as he slowly moved his dominant hand out from beneath the sheets to shield his eyes. _"Doesn't anybody know how to close curtians?"_he thought bitterly. He was never much for mornings to be honest. He felt weak as a kitten and still sore as he broke into a coughing fit as he moved to sit up, keeling over between his knees at the spike of pain from the fit. That was when the door opened and with a crash and clang he glanced over to spot Erik.

"Sweet Yggdrasil!"Erik hurried to call out to the others, "Rab, Serena! Jessie's awake!"

Jessie was baffled by the excitement but this blasted cough was now getting mixed in with some sneezing which made this ache in his chest very, very cranky. _"Ow..."_he as he sat there as it finaly calmed down as his grandfather and two friends raced in.

"Jessie, you're awake! Oh we were all so worried about you!"squeaked Serena as she hugged him.

"Oi, let the poor laddie breath lassie."chuckled Rab, earning an embarrassed yelp as she pulled away.

"Serena, Erik, grandpa Rab...sorry for worrying so."rasped Jessie as Erik eased him back down onto the bed and pulled the blankets back over him.

"You really had us on our toes there partner, welcome back."smirked Erik as he poked him on the forehead. The group chuckled.

Serena then moved over to check his fever, "Still there, but it's gone down a lot."

"When the heck did I get sick?"quipped Jessie with a puzzled, and exhausted look.

"Probably cause of this darn drafty old cabin. Sorry about that."sweat dropped Erik.

Jessie laughed at Erik's remark only to wince and curl up from the pain that shot up his spine from it. Concerned Rab went over, pulling the sheet back just enough to place a hand on the boy's chest and using some healing mana. "Easy now, laddie. Ye're still hurt and just startin' to fight of ye flu."

"I know, grandpa Rab."Jessie looked really exhausted as he tried to fend off the drowsiness he felt.

"Get some sleep, laddie. No needin' to be pushing ye'erself for our sakes right now."encouraged Rab.

"Yes, it's ok to be just a little bit selfish when you feel sick."smiled Serena warmly.

"They're right. Get some much needed rest, focus on getting better for now. Then when you are we can all go find the others and kick that bastard's ass."grinned Erik, earning smiles and nods from his friends.

Jessie just stared for a moment before nodding, gratitude clear in his azure eyes before they closed and his breathing evened out into slumber. Quietly the trio left their Luminary companion to sleep. Jessie was doing a lot better now, they just needed to let him chase off that flu bug and let him rest to regain his strength. The wound itself by now was nothing to worry about, but would take a bit more time to heal. It had been decided they would go to Angri-La once Jessie was fit to travel. There the could rest then search out Jade and Sylvando once fighting fit. In the mean time while they tended to Jessie Serena would often head out to gather herbs to stock up on healing elixirs and various tonics. Erik would go hunt and keep the fire going to help keep his own skills sharp. While Rab was never far from Jessie.

Before they knew it the month had passed and Jessie had once more become fit enough to travel. Though his stamina and all his strength hadn't quiet completely returned. Jessie stayed close to his tight knit group as he looked out at the horizon. He had survived his encounter with the Dark One. He was still here thanks to his loved ones he treasured dearly. With a determined look he clenched the reins on his horse that was being firmly and gently lead by Rab. They would find Jade and Sylvando and Veronica. To this they all had no doubts.

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Short finale is short. lol But I do hope you all enjoyed this short fanfic AU for Dragon Quest 11. I certainly had fun doing it and sincerely hope I didn't butcher how Rab/Lord Robert speaks too badly. XD Next I'm thinking maybe a Fire Emblem Three Houses fic with female protagonist with Blue Lions route? Let me know what you think.


End file.
